


【五黑框/江今】你嗑的cp开始营业了

by Julia_snow



Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [7]
Category: Chinese writers RPF, 五黑框
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 在平行世界的上海发生的故事，建议结合2019年7月份时事观看
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 变不成海洋的一滴水 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928635





	【五黑框/江今】你嗑的cp开始营业了

**Author's Note:**

> ·背景设定是他俩在上影节之后复婚了(可以结婚的平行世界)，具体复婚过程不要问我，问也没有  
> ·沙雕无脑ooc甜文  
> ·江南2019生贺，旧文搬运

“我要瞎了。”这是潘海天躲在书房里发给唐缺的第一句微信。  
第二句是“他俩以前有这么闪吗？”  
“那是你不关注，需要我远程叫个冒菜支持一下你吗？”“又不是给我点……”  
“大角！你家猫能进屋吗！”“你别管它，我来！”潘海天把打了半句话的手机锁屏收回口袋里，应着声向客厅里走。  
他走进客厅看到的就是猴子蹲在阳台门前和自己养的那只傻猫对视，某人靠在桌子边盯着猴子看的场景。  
潘海天退了半步，试图离开客厅中充斥着的名为“非热恋人士勿入”的光圈。然而他终于还是回想起当初是他自己提出让这对狗男男来自己这里“聚一聚”的，于是他也只好伸手把猴子拽起来推到看戏的框框君怀里，同时去阳台安抚又被鸟类偷走粮食的自家猫咪。

等饭做好之前他抱着猫死盯着手机，努力忽略旁边两个超大型粉红泡泡制造机，那两个家伙咬着耳朵不知道在讨论什么，笑得开心极了。  
早知道就该出去吃，那样我也可以和老婆秀恩爱了，潘海天腹诽着狠狠地摁着手机屏幕。  
“你们俩……这事要不要跟广大群众说一下？”秉承着独乐乐不如众乐乐，哦不对，是独瞎不如众瞎的自我牺牲精神，潘海天出声提问。  
“嗯……我看还是不用了吧，这点小事用得着兴师动众昭告天下么？”今何在歪头！今何在放出技能“一点小事”！中了！这招对潘海天造成了精神伤害！让我们看看潘海天会怎么应对呢！  
“……结婚，啊不是，复婚都算小事吗？？？”潘海天发出了疑问的声音！他使用了技能“当事人的吐槽”！！  
“杨治，你觉得要说吗？”今何在躲开了来自潘海天的攻击，他把问题丢给了场上的第三人——框框！“我都行，听你的。”框框接住了进攻，同时对潘海天使出了必杀技“自己的猴子自己宠”！  
潘海天，完败。  
“你们是真不知道还是假不知道啊……网络上那么多小姑娘整天叫着三年之后又三年，现在你们俩和好了，真不考虑给cp粉发点糖？”今何在听了这话无奈地笑起来，“她们那都是闹着玩儿呢，哪有人真心是喜欢看我们这种啊……”也许就像江南好几年前说过的那样——不过是借别人酒浇自己块垒罢了。  
“那……要不我们继续装着没和好？”江南突然开口，在这之前他只是沉默地微笑，一只手臂搭在今何在的肩膀上把自己的合法配偶半圈在怀里。“要我说和好简单，装没和好才难呢！不如我们打个赌，看多久能有人猜着？”  
“那得有规矩吧，咱们谁也不许跟群众说啊。大角你也不许通风报信啊！”“那不如我也押一个吧，就押你们撑不到江总电影上映。”“那我赌我们能撑到明年。”“我跟猴子押一样的吧。”  
潘海天：“嗯？？不带这么玩我的啊！快快快，江总你必须得再押一个。咱们谁猜中的日子最近谁就赢！”“那输了的呢？”  
潘海天像电影里的标准反派一样开始冷笑：“输了的啊？输了的就去开签售会吧。”反正他是不相信群众们有着雪亮的眼睛还看不出这两人之间的那些弯弯绕绕的。  
“那我……押猴子生日吧。”反正如果到时候还没人猜中我就公布答案，框框如是想到。

晚饭丰盛，几人埋头品尝暂且不说。倒是江南，这次来特地带了一瓶好酒，红的热烈又浓稠，像是液态的宝石，呈在杯子里折射出温吞柔和的光。  
“咱们要不碰一个？”江南举起装着红酒的玻璃杯询问桌上其他人的意见。“可别辜负了这么好的酒啊！”今何在应和着举起杯子来，于是大角也就放下筷子举起酒杯。“那……”  
“敬九州。”今何在说完突然笑起来，好像是为了自己的话，又像只是因为可以再次和朋友们坐在一起，共同举杯。  
“敬九州。”  
玻璃杯碰到一起，不再是梦碎的声音，反而是某种东西又开始跳动了，蔓延出鲜活的生命力来。

当天晚上，今何在坐在回程的车上借着一点醉意刷手机，“杨治你还报名那个投票了？”然而一米八三的框框此刻正缩在出租车后座上吹风，压根没听见他说什么。“科幻榜……哈哈真有意思，排前面的却是我们三个写奇幻的。嗯……有意思。”今何在截了个图就准备发微博，“这是个九州榜吧？大刘呢，大刘才是正经写科幻的啊。”  
发送键按下去之后他才突然后悔，这不就是变相承认江南也还在写九州嘛！不行我不能让别人看出来我们和好了，抱着这样的想法他又点开微博。果然评论区里一群人顶着满头问号质疑，他心里念叨，“大刘啊你背一下锅，就当我是因为没认出来你就发微博然后迅速删除了吧。”  
不过他其实心里确实期待有人能猜出正确答案，他不是那种会遮掩的人，喜欢这种事又是藏不住的，笑的时候表现在嘴角，不笑的时候就从眼睛里溜出来，在那个人身上转一圈再跑回来。  
但是他还是暗搓搓等到回家之后又转发了一条，是新海诚的《星之声》，这影片刚出世的时候他们俩还只是两个愣头青，隔着数千公里的海洋和陆地，两个宅男都被那穿越时空的短信打动了，“好酸，酸掉牙了”这是今何在，“好清新，好文艺，好好喜欢”这是江南。  
后来江南动笔写上海堡垒的时候两个人正是热恋期，江南自然而然把大猪二猪写成了今何在和潘海天，以至于他俩彻底分开以后还时不时有人拿这个来调侃。江南毫不避讳地承认这是一部借梗的“致敬”作品，然而从不肯承认里头的人物通通是他自己在上海时身边人的化身。  
直到他终于下定决心影视化，再改名字也不是他的风格，“不如就按原来的版本吧”他最终拍板定案，于是电影里也还是曾煜和潘翰田。  
后来他有机会再次到上海，也是借着这部电影，他再次遇到今何在。

江南睡觉前坐在床上翻着粉丝的私信，“有个榜？”他是真的不喜欢这些评分标准和投票机制可以随意更改的榜单，没想到还看见猴子特地发了一条微博吐槽，于是他笑着把正在打游戏的猴子搂进怀里，“让你拿第一，大角拿第二怎么样？”猴子默默翻个白眼，“幼稚鬼，你那些粉丝可攒着力气呢，过不了几天你肯定就上去了。”  
“没事儿，我问了一下，可以不参加。”江南笑嘻嘻地举起手机给今何在看自己和客服的聊天记录。“……那我也撤掉好了，我也没写几本科幻。”  
江南放下手机，把稍显瘦小的今何在抱个满怀，“好啊，他们怎么说的？一家人就要整整齐齐。”“谁跟你一家人——”今何在伸手想推开紧贴在自己身上的大号树袋熊，没想到被人抓住了手，“你不承认也没用，户口本上写着呢。”江南把头埋进今何在的颈窝，闷声说到。  
今何在没接话，只是捏了捏对方的手，那上面带着一只素雅的银戒，和他手上那只是一对，里面刻着一行细小的文字。

“Richard.Y & Jeremy.Z”

fin.


End file.
